Over the Summer (Peddie)
by PeddiePlease
Summary: What happened over the summer with Patricia and Eddie; It's very short and has a suckish ending:/ Feedback would be lovely, though :) Peddie One-Shot Week


She knew him better than he knew himself, even better than she knew her own self. But she could never admit it out loud because that would ruin her reputation, obviously.

* * *

*Patricia's POV*

"I just...I don't know about us anymore," Eddie stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked down.

"What?" I scoffed. Does he really want to...break up?

"I think we should..just be friends. For now, anyways." He still didn't look up.

"Oh," I said so silently that I didn't think he heard. But he did, no doubt.

"I'm sorry, Patricia." I almost jumped back at my name. He always called me Yacker or some other name that he thought was witty, but was actually just plain stupid.

"No. I'm sorry." Apparently, my words took him by surprise. They took me by surprise too. I didn't really think about what I had just said until I turned around and started walking back to my room, leaving him in the middle of the hallway.

I was laying on the floor in his room. In Eddie's room. It was the middle of summer and he went to America. All the other Anubis House resident's went on their own little vacations. Well, apart from me. I didn't have anywhere to go. And Joy was here with me because she felt bad for me. That's not exactly what she said, but you could tell.

I was utterly bored out of my mind. I had read every magazine and every book in the house just in the past month. There was absolutely nothing to do. So I just..thought.

I don't know why, but I got out of my bed and walk Trudy was taking a quick snoozer. And before I knew it, I was laying on my back on the floor in Eddie's room. My hands rested on my stomach while I looked up at the bare ceiling as I thought about him. I didn't know why I was being so depressed over this. It was a break up with a guy I didn't like. I should be happy! I kept telling myself that, hoping it would sink in. Of course, it didn't.

If you couldn't tell by now, this wasn't like me. I honestly can say that I have NO idea why I missed him so much. But I missed everything about him. His touch, his hair, that stupid smirk he had whenever he insulted me, the name's he would call me. Just, everything.

And he's the idiot who makes me like this. He's the only one in the entire world who could make me mushy and lovey-dovey. And, to be honest, I loved that.

I realized that I never properly asked him why he didn't have interest in me, so I decided to call him. What better time than the present, yeah?

I was going to be completely straight-forward with this and I was going to get answers, whether he wanted to supply them or not.

I got up and adjusted what I was wearing. I walked back to my room to get my phone and I dialed his number. It rang and rang, and for a second I thought he purposely wasn't picking up. Until he did.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello there, Eddison!" I sing-songed, trying to annoy him. Or maybe it was to put him in a good mood, I'm not exactly sure why I did. But I definitely sounded chipper.

"Patricia?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"Why sound so sad? Can't friends call each other anymore to check up on them or did I miss that memo?" I tried to sound happy and peppy, but inside I was a mess.

"No, it just..was unexpected that's all. How are you, Yacker?" My heart almost broke at how he said Yacker. Gosh, that sounded so cliche, didn't it?

"I'm good, yeah. How about you?"

"Well, before we talk about my amazing summer," He bragged on purpose, "what have you been doing?"

"Oh, um, nothing really."

"C'mon, Yacker. You had to have done something so far! Are you at your parent's house, visiting Piper..?" He supplied options, trying to get me to open up.

"Nope, I told you. I haven't exactly...left Anubis House at all." As I said that, I swear I could hear him frown through the phone.

"What? You seriously haven't done anything all summer?" He questioned.

"Well, no. I was going to go to America with you when we were...together,"

"Oh, yeah." Was all he said.

"So, I didn't really have any other plans," I was extremely disappointed about that, but I tried to hide it. "Why did you break up with be?" I blurted.

I could hear Eddie stutter while he tried to come up with something, "I broke up with you because I could tell you weren't into me." I was in utter shock and disbelief at this point. I couldn't even say anything. Gosh, he was so stupid it almost hurts.

"Patricia...say something," He sounded almost hurt.

"You know how stupid you are?" I spat.

"With you telling me everyday, yes I do know, Patricia."

"Eddie, you're stupid because I never wanted to break up with you, you doofus!"

"Wait, you didn't?!"

"Why would I? I mean," I had to play it cool.. "I, um, I-"

"Yeah, you can't cover that one up, Yacker. But you seriously didn't want to break up with me?"

"I guess.."

"Oh, wow, um, so-"

"Did you want to break up with me?" I interrupted him this time.

"In all honesty, no. But you didn't really show any interest in me for a while and I thought that if you didn't want a relationship then it would just be...a waste of time for me, I guess." I could tell he didn't want to finish that sentence, he knew it would make me upset. But for some reason, it didn't. I understood what he meant.

I waited a few seconds to respond while my mind raced and I let out an exasperated sigh before continuing. I really didn't want to get all mushy, but it was my only choice, I concluded.

"Well, I am still into you. And, if you're willing, I'd like to..you know, give it another go, yeah?" I tried to sound casual, but failed miserably.

"Of course we can, Yacker."

* * *

This isn't my first time writing, but it's my first upload on here! Sorry, the ending sucks:/ Feedback would be great :) xx


End file.
